Skip To The Good Part
by IzzaXXBooXXBear20
Summary: Alisha's lost someone important, now she's moving with her father to Fork's Washington, can she handle the secrets that will be revealed and the unexpected finding of love? or will she finally decide she can't take anymore. OOCxxJacob This is my first story . suggestions pleeeaase 3
1. Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Very****Beginning**

**Alisha's P.O.V**

**It all started with a chair. Not really I wish this was some sort of messed up Juno situation, but sadly it was nothing like that. It was the day of my 17****th**

**birthday, the day that my mom was murdered. It had to have been the most horrific scene to walk in on. **

**I had just got back from a shopping spree with my dad, much to his dismay of having to be pulled all over the mall as I modeled cute clothes and shoes, we had **

**walked through the door dragging all the bags of our purchases with us, the house was decorated with streamers and a huge 'Happy Birthday' banner. I was **

**excited, my friends were supposed to be at my house in a little less than an hour, I took my shopping bags from my dad's hands and walked up the stairs, I had **

**called out to my mom several times with no reply. **

**I figured she just went out to get some last-minute things. That is until I walked into the bathroom after dumping my bags on the floor, I had never screamed so **

**loud in my life. All I could do was stare at the gore in front of me, she was in the tub and it looked like her throat had been ripped out, blood was splattered **

**everywhere, I took one look at my mom's lifeless face, her now dull green eyes staring straight at me and I gagged and swallowed down the bile that raced up **

**my throat. **

**I heard my dad running up the stairs asking me what was wrong, he took one look at me then he followed my horrified gaze to the bloodied bathroom. He **

**walked in slowly, looking at his wife's body.**

"**Alisha, go to your bedroom" My dad said, not taking his eyes off the body.**

" **But dad-" I started to argue, feeling even more sick to my stomach as the situation started to settle in my mind, and the shock started wearing away.**

"**Go. Now! " My dad yelled.**

**I flinched and ran from the bathroom to my room; I shut the door and slid down to the ground, tears streaming from my eyes. My mom was dead, she wasn't **

**coming back, and someone had murdered her. Who would murder my mom? She was the nicest women in the world; all she ever did was help people. **

**All these thoughts raced through my head as shuddering sobs racked through my body, I couldn't focus on any of the thoughts, I heard my dad speaking to the **

**police on the phone and as soon as he ended the call, he too was sobbing and everything seemed to stop.**

**I stayed in my room as the police came into my house, I watched from the window of my room as the paramedics took my mother to an ambulance in a large **

**black bag. The police questioned both me and my dad about any suspects we might know of, neither of us could think of anyone. **

**The policemen thought it would be better if we left the house for a few days while they investigated and cleaned up, my dad dropped me off with my aunt after **

**telling her what happened, I watched as they hugged each other and cried, she hugged me too but I couldn't cry, I couldn't feel anything at that moment.**

**The next few days were a blur as my dad and family planned my mom's funeral, everyone kept telling me they were so sorry, I kept wondering why they were **

**apologizing to me, my mom was the one that was dead. I didn't talk to anyone at school but from the looks and whispers I could tell that they all knew, **

**they'd heard the news.**

**I avoided all my friends; I went from being popular to a self-exile. I just couldn't deal. When the funeral rolled around, I sat in my black dress with my crying **

**family members and just stared at the black casket in front of me, I just stared not even hearing what the priest was saying, not really responding to the hugs I **

**was getting from everyone when the wake and burial was over, my dad and I didn't even talk as we drove home. We both just stayed silent when we pulled up **

**to the house.**

**My dad parked and ****he sighed and looked over at me.**

"**Alisha, we're moving to Washington."**

**I looked at him slightly surprised,**

"**What?" I asked my voice unsteady.**

"**I'm selling the house, your…mother and I had decided this before…before everything happened. We already have a house in Washington and we're moving, this **

**weekend" He explained looking at the house in front of us.**

"**Okay…" Was all I could manage in my shock.**

**We both exited the car and walked slowly towards the house; it didn't even feel like home anymore, it felt like a nightmare, one I couldn't wake up from. I **

**avoided the bathroom and went quickly to my room, shutting the door behind me.**

**I laid down on my bed not even bothering to change out of my funeral clothes and l felt hot tears flow down my cheeks as I stared out the window watching the **

**sunset. That night I cried myself to sleep, wondering how my life would manage to go on.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Town Named After A Utensil

A.N: so this is my first story and this is the second chapter! I hope you like it and I could really use some suggestions like how Alisha should meet Jacob and stuff like that. Thankxxx C:

Chapter 2: A Town Named After A Utensil

My dad and I spent the rest of the week packing, we didn't talk to each other like we use to, we both walked around the house like we too were

dead. I had to hold back tears as I helped pack up my mom's things; I smiled sadly at the pictures of her and me when I was growing up. My

dad was getting rid of everything that had to do with her, I thought he was being a little extreme but I didn't voice my thoughts I just grabbed

the random things of hers that I could and packed them away with my stuff, it was Friday today and my dad had told me we were heading

out tomorrow.

I was going to miss my friends even if I had shut them out of my life after my mom died, I was going to miss San José and the sun but I needed

to get out of here, and so did my dad.

I didn't sleep much that night; I just lay awake staring out the window at the full moon glowing in the clear night sky.

I sighed. I thought about what it would be like in Washington, dad told me we were moving to some town named after a utensil, it was

something like Spoon or Spork, I really didn't remember at the moment.

I wondered what kind of people I would meet there, I didn't even know if I wanted to make any friends, and it didn't matter I had one year of

high school left and then I would move somewhere away from everything and go to art school like my mom had always wanted me to do.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I thought of my mom and tried to relax, I soon dozed off, my mom's face floating through my mind.

"Alisha, time to wake up" I heard my dad say as he knocked on my door.

I sat up and stared at my door blearily I sighed and got up from my air mattress on the floor. I yawned loudly and stretched like a cat, I walked

to the pile of clothes I had sitting on the floor and walked to the bathroom, I slowly stepped in and turned on the light.

The whole bathroom was spotless, I looked away from the tub and in the mirror and sighed, I looked exactly like my mom. Except she was full

Black and I was only half, I have light mocha colored skin, instead of really dark skin like she had. My eyes were the same shape and the same

pale jade green color, I have her stunning looks, and super curly black hair, hers had been shorter and mine ended at my shoulders, I also

inherited her small but curvy figure and short height.

But looking closer my eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and lack of sleep and my skin was waxy looking and my hair a frizzy mess.

I sighed and pulled my hair back in a pony tail, I changed out of my pajamas into a flower printed mini dress and white flats, I didn't want to

bother with my makeup so I gathered my clothes and walked back to my bedroom shoving the clothes into a bag, I pulled out my tooth-brush

and brushed my teeth while I put the air mattress away.

I walked back to the bathroom and rinsed my mouth and toothbrush, then back to my room again to put my tooth-brush in my bag with my

pajamas. I grabbed the air mattress and bag and walked downstairs where my dad was packing all the stuff in the U-Haul with the U-Haul

guys, I put my stuff out in the car trunk and went to help my dad and the men.

"Alisha we've

* * *

got this you can wait in the car if you want" dad said.

I was taken aback by his abruptness.

"Oh, Okay" I mumbled, walking to the passenger side of the car and getting in.

Tears pricked at my eyes but I took a deep breath and willed them away. I didn't want my dad to see me cry. He hadn't seen me cry at all since

the day we found mom, and I didn't want him to feel any worse.

It took them an hour to get all the things loaded into the U-Haul and when they were finished the drivers drove the U-Haul already heading

towards our new home. Dad got in the car and started driving to.

The first few hours were just silence, dad concentrated on the road and I looked out the window, watching the trees pass by like green blurs. I

sighed softly wishing my dad would just say something to me.

I dozed off half way through the car trip I only woke when my dad nudged me awake saying we were arriving in to our new town, I groggily

looked out the window again and saw the 'Welcome To Fork' sign as we drove down the road, I yawned. 'Yep welcome to the town named

after a Utensil' I thought tiredly.


	3. Chapter 3: My Neighbors Are Weird

**A.N. woooot! third chapter up! I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this But hopefully I get some ideas for the next chapter lolz Jacob's a jerk right now and I think I made Bella way to outgoing ehhh I don't know. I don't own any of the Twilight characters except for Alisha and her dad C:**

**Chapter 3: My Neighbors Are Weird**

**We pulled up to the house it was pretty big, well compared to all the other houses around us.**

**I got out of the car as the U-Haul men started taking **

**all our stuff into the house, I grabbed my own bag and **

**followed them inside I walked up the stairs trying to stay out of their way as they walked around the house placing all the furniture in the rooms. All the boxes were all set in the living room and the kitchen. **

**Hours had passed and once everything was in the house, the men left. **

**Me and my dad stood in the cluttered house surrounded by **

**Mountains of boxes, I started sorting through all the stuff while my dad**

** moved all the furniture in the right place. **

**We weren't even half way**

**done by the time midnight rolled around and my dad and I called it a **

**night. **

**I walked upstairs and into a room that was obviously mine **

**because **

**on the door there was a pink plaque that said 'Alisha' In swirly**

** cursive, I looked at it sadly knowing my mom had picked it out and put it there. **

**I opened the door and looked around the room, the walls were a bright**

** aqua color and the floor was a nice polished dark wood, I wasn't sure what kind of wood but I thought it was pretty, I even had my own**

** bathroom.**

** I smiled at that, remembering how I use to complain to my **

**Mom about how I wished I had my own bathroom because I was tired of **

**sharing a bathroom with three other people. **

**My heart clenched at the fact that she had done this for me and I **

**missed her even more wishing she was here at the house with us. **

**I set up the air mattress way too tired to continue exploring my new room, I laid on it and pulled my purple quilt around me and **

**stared out the large bay window, it was dark and already storming, I **

**loved the rain, and I almost wanted to go outside but exhaustion took **

**me over and I fell into a deep sleep.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I woke up early in the morning and changed into a black flannel shirt, some skinny jeans and my Black Toms, I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, I looked around the large bathroom, there was a shower, a small toilet, a large sink with black granite counter top and the walls were turquoise, it was adorable. **

**I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs; I could hear my dad's loud snoring from his room and knew he wouldn't be up anytime soon so I started unpacking all the stuff.**

**I stopped unpacking so I could walk outside and take the cardboard boxes to the trash, I heard arguing from next door, I looked over to see three people standing there looking at each other angrily, one was a girl who looked my age she was really pale, with **

**large brown eyes and long mahogany brown hair, **

**The guy next to her **

**was gorgeous, he was tall and he was just as pale as the girl, he had**

** Bronze hair and strange gold eyes. **

**But the next person really caught **

**my attention, he was huge! Not like fat or anything but super tall and **

**buff like he'd been pumping steroids his whole life. He had pretty **

**Russet skin, and cropped black hair, I couldn't see his face because his back was facing me but I could tell that he was angry, he was**

** shaking, his whole entire body seemed to vibrate, it was scary.**

**To my embarrassment the girl noticed me look at them and I quickly averted my eyes and put the cardboard in the trash, I started walking towards my house but I heard someone yell,**

**"Hey, you!" **

**I turned slowly to see the girl walking over to me with the two guys, a kind smile on her face.**

**"Are you new here? I'm Bella Swan" she said, still smiling at me.**

**Her smile seemed almost strained though and she was probably wondering if I'd heard any of their argument, I gave a small smile back.**

**"Hi, I'm Alisha Brookes, and yeah I just moved here, it's nice to meet you. Do you live next door?" I asked; trying not to stare at the two guys behind her afraid I would start drooling or something.**

**I noticed the bronze haired one smile in amusement, which made me think maybe he was a little weird.**

**"Yeah I live with my dad, he's the chief of police here" Bella answered.**

**"That's cool, my dad's a lawyer" I said awkwardly.**

**"Wow, that's cool, where'd you move from?" Bella asked me**

**"Oh I moved from San Jose" I replied. **

**"Ooh sunny, I used to live in Phoenix with my mom, what does your mom do?" Bella asked**

**I felt my stomach drop as soon as he asked and I saw the bronze haired guy give me a sympathetic look like he knew something. The super tall guy was glaring at me for some reason, and he was trying to act friendly but he wasn't doing too great at it.**

**"My mom's dead" I replied looking away from Bella and at the guy glaring at me wondering what his problem was, I was about to ask why he was being an asshole but as soon as I looked at him something weird happened, like everything grew warmer and I couldn't look away from the stranger in front of me, I forgot the fact that he was being a jerk and couldn't help but smile slightly, I quickly shook my head and stared at the guy confused, he was shaking again now and he was glaring even more at me, like I kicked his grandma or something, it put me on edge and I wanted to just go back inside my house now and never come out.**

**"I'm really sorry" Bella said sadly.**

**I looked back at her dazed,**

**"About what?" I asked, the warm, tingly feeling making me dizzy.**

**"Bella I have to go I'll see you soon" The super tall jerk said gruffly, without waiting for a response he turned and left. I watched him as he stormed away and my heart dropped for some reason. This bothered me and I knew I needed to get out of here and clear my head.**

**"Sorry about Jacob he has a bad temper. I'm Edward Cullen by the way, I'm Bella's boyfriend" The bronze haired guy said with a smile.**

**I looked at him with an awkward smile. **

**"Hi Edward it's nice to meet you, uh I have to go. We're still unpacking, it was nice meeting you too Bella" I said quickly.**

**I turned and walked swiftly back to my house, Bella yelled 'Goodbye' to me, I just kept walking. Once I got into my house I shut the door and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.**

**What the hell had happened out there? And why the hell was the giant glaring at me? This town was already really weird. I just shook off the weird feeling I had and continued unpacking, hoping I didn't go to school with the glaring jerk.**

**A.N.: Hoped you liked it lolz I don't know If I want Alisha going to school in the next chapter, hmmm thinking.**


End file.
